I don't know I Love himher or Not
by claire-Re-Ke
Summary: Claire thought Leon is Just his Friend's but when she soon undrestood its not and Leon has this problem with himself too so what they have to do to solve this problem?


"okey okey Leon you Can pick me up at seven"I said and then I hung up oh god please help me Leon is going to kill me If I tell him I din't want to go out with him he requested me to go out with him when I asked him For what he Just told me "why not If I'm your best Friend why I can't go out with you?"

well I want It too so I said okey I'll go out with you

'oh god these are very heavy where the hell is Jill?' I thought then I unlocked the door with my own key and entered the apartment

"Jill?"

I put down what I bought... I bought Fish-wine-fruit and chips I don't know what the hell Jill is going to do with them but she told me to buy them

"Jill?"and then I heard her voice

"hey Claire did you buy what I told you?"I nodded

"thank you so much Claire!"

"sure your welcome but can I ask you what are you going to do with them?"I said I was very curious I don't know but I want to know anyway

"I'm going to make a wonderful dinner for Chris Fish and Chips don't you thank Its very romantic dinner?"seriously oh god somebody come and help me she was talking about this whole yesterday I think she's really love's my brother

I turned to go to my room but she stoped me

"claire..."Jill said

"what?Jill do you want anything els?"I said then looked into her eyes

"there's someone in you're room he said he wants to see you"

was she said 'he' who it would be?

"didn't he tell you who was he?If I don't know who it is so Jill doesn't know either

"No he didn't tell me anything"

"and you Just let him to went to my room without knew who it was what the hell you were thinking Jill?"

"it wasn't her fult claire..."and then I heard that voice

I think I heard it befor I turend me head and saw him oh my god it couldn't be him

he died...Holly shit I think I'm dreaming

"steve?..." I said and he nodded then he came and hugged me

"claire I'm really happy you're alive and more important you're here here with me..."steve rumour in to my ear I pushed him then smile at him

"thank's Jill I'll talk with him inside my room and sorry about you know I wasn't in mood"

Jill Just nodded and after that steve and I went to my room I entered after steve then I closed the door behind my self

"I can't believe that your still alive it's good to see you again steve"

I was thinking about what he Just said in that island a few years ago he said he love's me but he Just died I could'nt answer him he came forward and I went backward until there was No way because behind me was wall and then he came closer and closer

until he was nose to nose with me and then...

"CLAIRE CHRIS IS HOME..."Jill shout and steve went backwards

so I was Free From his arms oh Jill tanks a lot

I heard a knock at my door it was chris I'm sure

"claire are you there can I come in?"yeah it was him oh god chris I missed you so much but in this situation

"yeah sure come in chris.." I said then he opened the door and First off all he saw steve then befor he even say hi he asked

"who is he?"I didn't knew my brother was very zeal well he is a tough guy

"uhhh...chris this is steve don't you remember him he was with us in Rockfort island"

I said and chris eyes were on me then him

"yeah I remember you you helped claire but I remember you died back there but it seems your not and you are better than before"chris said I knew it he doesnt Like steve he didn't Like him he doesnt Like anyone

"oh chris stop you are very Folish"

and then my cell-phone rung and I went to answer it when I saw the number of person I smiled it was Leon

"Hi Leon..."

steve looked at chris and chris smiled to him

"okey Leon I told you I'm not going to go anywhere tonight I'm all your's okey pick me up at seven see you yeah I'm exiting too okey bye"

then before I could say anything steve asked:

"who is Leon?"he said but I let chris answer his question

"I can answer that Leon is one of the survivors of Raccoon City he helped her and saved her Life back there and after the Raccoon accident Leon gave claire his e-mail and told her to go and Find me after that you saw claire and the happends of Rockfort island you know them so I don't explain them seven years after 1998 Leon saw claire again and saved har Life in Hardvil airpoart and after that they never broke thier conntact until Now ADN REMEMBER THIS STEVE OR WHO ELS YOU ARE LEON IS A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON FOR CLAIRE AND LEON FEELS THE SAME WAY I MEAN CLAIRE IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR LEON TOO SO DONT BREAK THEIR RELATIONSHIPS OR I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK" chris shouted oh god I never expect this action From chris

"CHRIS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COME OUT"Jill shouted and then chris Just Left the room

"I'm sorry you know brothers he is trying to protect me"I said hopping him to believe me

"No claire he Just wanted me to know Leon is your boyFriend and wait a second is he your boyFriend?"steve asked me

"no he's not he's not my boyFriend steve he's Just my best Friend"

"but you are going to have a date with him don't you?"he asked again oh god why is he so talkative?

"why are you inquiry me its noun oF your business and don't ask me privet questins!"

"I'm sorry claire I didn't mean to upset you"steve said

"steve okey now can you please I want to sleep until 6:30 and one thing els you have to coming with me to the bar tonight because chris and Jill wants to be alone"

"oh its very cool thanks claire okey so I go"steve said then he went and closed the door

at 6:30

I woke up with the sounds of my cell-phone alarm when I opened my eyes I didn't want to get up but I know If I'm late Leon is going to kill me so I got up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then I thought with myself

'where is steve?' I went to the living room and saw him he was sit on the couch

when he saw me he smiled

"hey"

"hey"

"did you sleep well?"he asked me 'god I realy hate these stupid questions'

"yeah I slept well steve I'm going to dry my hair then I'll come and we can go"

he nodded and I left him and returned to my room

after I did some make up and eveything I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a black Jean and a black top with a black hat on my head my hair was on my shoulder I don't know why I Like black very much maybe I was a depressed girl

I heard my cell-phone rang so I picked it up yeah it was Leon

"Leon I'm coming Just hold on"I said and closed the door behind myself

"ok claire don't keep me wating"Leon said and he hang up

I went to the Living room and saw steve when he saw me he came to me

"you are very beautiful claire"he said with a big smirk on his Face

"Thank you your not bad at all"I said

" Not as good as you are"he said and then he grabbed my hand

"can we going?"he said and I nodded

after we went out of house I saw Leon he was standing near his car when he saw me he smiled but when he saw steve too his smile fade then he walked to us until he was standing in front of me he looked at my and steve's hands then he looked straight in my blue eyes and he smiled again

"hey claire you look nice"he said

"thanks a lot Leon you too"I said but I thought that he look's Like sad 'is it becuase of steve?'

"oh I'm sorry I think you are coming with us to the bar too right?"Leon asked and steve Just nodded my hands were in his

"I'm sorry I don't know you"Leon said and this time:

"my name is steve burnside I saved and helped claire in the Rockfort island on 1998 and some things happend and she thought I was deadbut I'm not I could'nt leave her"steve said then he looked at me and smiled

"well let me tell you something..."but steve cut Leon's word's and didn't let him to continue

" I'm absolutrly know who you are Leon I don't need any introduction... well claire's brother told me everything I had to knew" and this time...

"I didn't want to introduce myself I wanted to say that in 1998 I saved claire and helped her before you we both survived From Raccoon City accident" 'oh god I wanted to laugh so badly'

I hugged Leon tight and Leon was shocked but then he hugged me back

"claire?are you ok?"Leon said I Just kept to hug him and he pulled me away and looked in to my eyes

"claire I said are you ok?"Leon asked again

"Leon I Just missed you that's all" then Leon smiled steve was very upset when I hugged Leon I could see it in he's eyes

"claire you Just saw me last week how can you miss me so Fast?"

"I don't know any way can we going on foot the weather is very good"

"whatever you say claire what do you think steve"Leon asked steve

"whatever you guy's want"

AT THE BAR

everyone was dancing with eachother and some of them were very drunkard so I was between Leon and steve steve said he wants to go to bathroom after he left me and Leon sat on a chair Next to eachother and order our drinks:

"I want a bottle of wisky please.." I said and then played with my phone

"I want wisky too"Leon said and after the waitress brought our drinks and we started to drink without any words until I thought Leon is drunkard well I thought he was I don't know where steve was so I put my hand on Leon's shoulder

"Leon stop you are drinking very much its enough"I said but he didn't response I was worried about him

"Leon I told you stop doing that"

"claire don't tell me what I have to do ok so don't let me repeat it again let's change the subject Like How is your Life with your new BoyFriend?" does he Just said BoyFriend?that's very bullshit why is he think steve is my BoyFrined?

"what are talkin about Leon"I said

"don't play dumb with me claire I know everything"

"Leon I told you I don't know what the hell are you talkin about it's becuase of alcohol you don't no what are you saying right know" 'but I'm abolutely sure about what he's meaning by asking these questions

"claire you are a very good actress why don't you go and playing a movie you're really don't know you think I'm stupide?you are in Love with steve"

when he said that I thought why does he care?

"Leon are you jealous?"

"No I'm Not"

"so why do you care let me tell you the truth there isn't any relationship between me and steve but even if there is it's noun of your business"

this thime he didn't ask anything noun of us said nothing until a voice came:

"Leon?"a girl in a red dress came to us and hugged Leon From behind I was shocked I know her why why is she here I don't want to see her anymore I don't know why but I don't Like her

"Ada?"Leon said then he hugged her back I couldn't see this anymore so I drunk the whole bottle without any breathe...when I saw them again this time I felt sometings were broke in my heart Like a broken window It feels very bad I felt I couldn't breathe anylonger she kissed him...she kissed him in front of me?

I lost I lost Like a little girl in the darkness I couldn't stand this so I left them alone I was crying but why?why I was crying Like a river? its me I'm the one who's jealous not Leon but why?

when I was running out side of the bar someone grabbed my hand's it was steve

"claire why are you crying what happend?"I didn't answer him I hate Leon I hate him I can't stand him anymore when I opened my eye's I saw him again he was standing far From us but he could see us so I made a decision I grabbed steve's Face and kissed him on the lip's and I knew Leon was see this

LEON P.V

after claire left I undrestood what a big mistake I did so I pushed Ada away and run after claire I search for her until I found her she was with steve then in a second she saw me after she saw me her Next action she did were very painful she kissed steve she kissed him and closed her eye's It feel's very bad Like I was daying

I know what I have to do in this moment I have to do it I run to them and grabbed claire's waist and pulled her beside myself

"what the hell are you doing Leon let me go!"but I Just looked in to her eye's

"Leon leave her alone or I'm going to kill you"steve shouted...I was very angry I beat him in the Face and he fell to the ground claire put her hands on her mouth and was about to go and help him but I didnt let her to do that so I pulled her and make her to come with me out of the bar when we were out of the bar claire was keep crying until I stoped and looked at her in the eyes

"Leave me alone I hate you I don't want to see you again"claire shouted very loud along with crying

I didn't say anything and she Just beat me in the chest

"claire stop" but she didn't listen

"Leon leave me alone let me GO"she shouted again

"CLAIRE SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK"

"there isn't anything left let me go"

"claire why did you kiss steve?"I asked

"shut up Leon"

"you kissed him becuase Ada kissed me its becuase you are in Love with me..."

CLAIRE P.V

I was very nervous I didn't know if he is drunkard or not but it seem's he's not and now when I heard his last sentence First I didn't know what to say so after a moment

"you are stuoid Leon you'r Not in a good mood No I'm Not I'm Not in Love with you I 'm in Love with steve it's a truth but If you want believe or Not well it's Noun of my business I have to go he's wating for me see you in the morning"

I was about to go to the bar but he caught me From the waist and pulled me to him and I Just punching him on his chest

"CLAIRE STOP AND LISTEN TO ME JUST FOR A MOMENT SHUT UP"he shouted in my Face my eye's were closed I couldn't open them and look into his eye's I couldn't so very slowly he put his hand on the back of my head and hugged me I couldn't stop crying and so I hugged him back

"claire you Love me don't you? let me kiss you claire"he said into my ear I didn't answer I pushed him away but still was in his arm I looked into his eye's he was too close too me we were nose to nose he broke the space between us and I was sure he was about to kiss me and when I thought I felt a warm and soft thing's on my lip's yeah it was him his lip's were on mine I felt Like I wasn't alone anymore I was in his arm's kissing him crying on his shoulder and suddenly he broke the kiss and I was silent he looked into my eye's

"for the last time claire do you love me?"the rain start's to come and stood there looking into eachother's eye's my soon it was cold and all our dress were we all over my hair was wet too I don't have any choice Finaly

"No I don't Love you"Isaid with when the tear dropped down when I looked into his eyes when I said that he pushed me away and turend to go he left me left me under the rain without even ask why without say goodbye I don't know I love him or not but now he was leaving I remembered the day the hour's and minunte's I was with him I wanted something I want to go back to the Raccoon City again I feel Like I missed there even every second's there I could die but I knew when I was with Leon he would protect me From any danger I want I really want to go back there

"Leon wait hey please wait"I was running after him I know he can Forgive me for what I've done he turnd back and wait there but I was still rushing to him then I hugged him so tight then I looked into his eye's and then before he could say something I kissed him with all feel I have for him I felt his smirk's on his lips I know he is in love with me too when we broke the kiss

"I'm so sorry Leon I undrestood that I was in Love with you all these year's but I didn't know For sure I want to say I love you too"I said then he kissed my hair's then my forhead then my nose and after that he kissed my lips I could hear the sound od following rain's

"I love you claire I love you From the First time I saw you"

"I love you too Leon"

A.N: so how was it tell me send comment please please please...

I know they Love eachother it's a truth


End file.
